The Diary of Katniss Everdeen
by KrazyKickedMe
Summary: Hi I'm Katniss, dear diary isn't my thing, neither is this summary... I write through my school days, all the drama, crushes and funny moments. But I'll write again. That's a promise ;). AU- Modern. (T/M)


**_Hi hope you enjoy-The Diary of Katniss Everdeen:KEEP OUT. I will not be including all characters within the trilogy within this story- but pairings will be the same(obviously not all to begin with). _**

**_Disclaimer-All characters belong to: Suzanne Collins._**

**_The plot of the story belongs to (myself)krazyki. Enjoy..._**

* * *

**Prologue: TDoKE**

Sadly, this is my diary. I do not feel the need to write dear diary, because the 'diary' I am writing all my thoughts and feelings to is an inanimate object, it will not give me advice or sympathy when I write down all the depressing details of my life. They aren't that depressing anyway, but I am writing a diary so I can look back in ten years time and be like 'wow I was a loser.'. So really I should be writing dear older Katniss. But I will not do such a thing because that's weird.

Anyway at this time of 5:17pm, in the Everdeen household, I am writing my diary in my bedroom which is next to Primroses (my younger sisters) bedroom which is opposite my mothers bedroom. Primrose is the spitting image of my mother at 12 years old and prefers to be called Prim, she wishes to follow in my mothers footsteps for some unknown reason and become a doctor- she is the most important person in my life, without a doubt. Then my mother who is a doctor in the small town of Panem we live in. One of the best apparently, well she must be since she's never home.

Then there is my dad, he died when I was 11. He was the best guy you could ever meet. Honestly he could do anything , he could sing and fish and was amazing at sports, he loved us as much as he could. Although I was only 11, I had made up my mind to become a music teacher because I loved singing with my dad.

Then there are my friends, be prepared I'm insanely popular (can you detect the sarcasm?). There is Gale Hawthorne; an awfully tall guy who is two years older than I am. He looks like my brother ,he has dark hair much like mine, and greyish eyes and olive skin. His dad is dead too so we bonded over the fact that we both had one deceased parent. As he got older, he became less lanky and more built, since he speaks to like 4 people the girls think he is mysterious and cool. Yeah as a brick.

There is Johanna Mason ; definitely not the nicest person you'll ever meet, even if you've known her for years like I have. But she is funny and full of 'exciting' ideas. She's a bit crazy right now her hair is cut short into a pixie cut type thing. We get along because of our sarcastic ways and her love for destruction. A match made in the school lunch hour.

Lastly there is Annie Cresta ; a cute little thing with big eyes and a secret sense of humour. She is babied by her parents constantly and is super quiet.

We met when we were partnered for an English project and became close friends soon after. Thank you Miss Trinket. However don't be fooled by her little appearance she is a feisty swimmer and could beat anyone in a race.

That's my friend group to big to count , right? Well I better write a little something about my self. Hi. I'm Katniss Everdeen ,16 years of age, I'm okay. Phew, finally that's over.

I realise now after listing my friends and sharing a small part of my childhood I seem like a depressed teen. Far from it actually, I was much more depressed at the age of 15 to be fair when Cato Samuels joined Panem High. The guy became incredibly popular. For some reason he took an instant disliking towards me and called me names and shouted things like,

"Hey Catpiss Evergreen, where you going?"

Or my personal favourite,

"How about you sing yourself into a coma Catpiss?"

He has used this material constantly, it worries me how he cannot think about anything new or sort of funny. But yet his followers still find him hilarious. His jokes are the same age as his mom. I take that back, Mrs Samuels is a lovely lady but does not realise what kind of monster her son is.

He and his followers spread many secrets round about me things like that I wore contacts ,which I found flattering, and the rumour was obviously started by Genevieve 'Glimmer' Matthews. She is head cheerleader and the bane of my existence. But Cato is the main culprit in the rumour department. Yes I am very worried for Cato mostly because if he spread his seed like he spreads these awful rumours the population will increase by a much douchier percentage.

I've never cared for what he has to say mostly because I've heard worse on the Disney Channel. But it still stings a little to be singled out of all the kids at that school. I did nothing to deserve such torture! It maybe because I'm below average on the whole looks scale. My bottom row of teeth aren't straight, my nose is sort if long. I have messy eyebrows and a whole lot of hair what is kept back in a boring braid. My wardrobe consists of jeans and dark T-shirts and hoodies, what are too large. But I think that should make me more of a wall flower not a target.

There's other popular kids like Finnick Odair, the best looking person ever to walk the face of the earth, but he is a secret softie. I spoke to him frequently throughout the year since we sit next to each other in math. You could say we bonded over equations and subtraction. I wouldn't call him a friend because he is nice to everybody (extra nice to some if you catch my drift.) but still a nice guy. Annie is smitten with him and stutters at every chance she gets, but he is taken by an evil soul. Cashmere Donner, she has a twin brother Garret 'Gloss' Donner who is almost as beautiful as Finnick but his bad personality ruins him.

Everything changed though at the start of this year, Peeta Mellark came to Panem high. I must tell you the girls were dropping at his feet like flies, he is so beautiful. He has curly blonde hair neatly placed on his perfect head. Also ocean blue eyes what shine when he smiles, which is a dazzling smile with dimples. To say I have a crush is an understatement.

Straight away he fit in with the 'it crowd' popular kids fawning all over the new hottie. Delly Cartwright, however, sunk her talons in him (not literally) as soon as he came and they've been inseparable ever since. *le sigh*

Johanna and Annie believe that he is too nice for her, I agree completely, but on paper they are perfect for each other.

Normally I'm against the cliché of a girl like myself falling for a guy like him. But I have given in. **I, Katniss Everdeen, am in love with Peeta Mellark** and all his perfect ways. I would die if anyone found out.

I will write again. That's a promise...

_Katniss Everdeen._

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! Review what you think, put in a few ideas if you want. _**

**_I'm so excited for this new story- this is my third hunger games fanfiction, but I was not as intrigued with the first two as I am with this one. Thanks again- krazyki._**


End file.
